Un Abandonado Ángel
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: es un YohxAnna y un HaoxRisa dedicado a Uzume feliz cumple! x fa esta vez dejenme reviews que las anteriores veces me habeis dejado mu pocos TOT


**Un abandonado ángel**

Era un día normal y corriente en la pensión En estaban en junio lo que hacia que no dejara de hacer calor, como siempre o eso creían los habitantes de esta porque iba a pasar algo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy raro esta vez.

Ding dong (n/a: xD siento los malos efectos especiales)

Ve y abre la puerta Yoh- decia anna mientras veía la tele y se comía una galleta

Cuando Yoh abre la puerta se encuentra con una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios un poco más arriba de los hombros, esta tenía los ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido negro y corto asta las piernas y portaba una pañoleta roja. Si así es era una segunda anna pero con 1 diferencia los ojos eran de otro color.

Oye Annita eres muy cruel, me hiciste levantarme para nada ùOú - le decia a la supuesta anna

A….as has dicho Annita? O.o -decia ilusionada la muchacha

Yoh que as dicho que soy y que as dicho que te he echo +.+ – decia anna asomándose con una cara de enfado y un aura roja rodeándola (n/a: pobre de yoh ahora cualquiera la calma xD).

Después de una tortura y de que todos los amigos de Yoh que ahora habitaban la pensión se asomaran se calmo la furia de anna asta que vio a la chica que había tocado la puerta ahora no se encontraba furiosa sino confundida y eso era muchísimo peor.

Y tu quien demonios eres o.ô – decia anna mientras veía a la chica idéntica a anna mientras que esta la veía con los ojos llorosos de la emoción.

Por fin te encontré hermanita - – decia mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos: ¡Hermana! O.O -

¿Como es eso de que yo soy tu hermana? vale que nos parezcamos y que vistamos igual pero ¿desde cuando eh tenido yo una hermana? –decia mas que confundida

No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mi TTTT - decia con los ojos llorosos pero esta vez de tristeza

Pues la verdad no o.o – decia mostrando su confusión mientras k los habitantes de la casa no paraban de decir incoherencias asta que…..

¡Oh no! ¡¡¡Ahora no solo ay una anna mandona gruñona y fastidiosa sino dos!- decia Horo con una cara de zombi que no podía ni con ella (n/a: XD k pena k no ay una imagen así).

¡¡¡ Que has dicho! – decían esta vez a coro las gemelas mientras que a los habitantes de la pensión les salía unas cuantas buenas gotas de sudor y ponían una cara de espanto mayor que la que puso manta cuando vio la 1º vez a yoh xD

Her...hermano será mejor que…- pero no le dio tiempo a terminar a la joven Usui ya que su querido hermanito se encontraba hecho una masa de moretones y chichones que cualquiera que no hubiese visto eso pensaría que una materia amorfa cobro vida y salio de un laboratorio de química de un colegio- … huyas …… no eh dicho nada -.-U

Ahora me siento mucho mejor – decia anna a la vez que se ponía a recordar – ahora que lo pienso si que recuerdo que de pequeña cuando tenia 5 años haber jugado con una niña igual que yo menos en el color de mis ojos y con un niño de cabello violeta oscuro y los dos tenían mi edad déjame que recuerde sus nombres…………… Risa y Heindall

Exacto esa soy yo hermanita Risa Kyouyama –decia mientras la abrasaba de nuevo

Cuanto tiempo Risa la verdad lo siento pero es que no me acordaba de ti - - decia con una sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo la cual dejo a todos menos a uno asombrados ese uno era Yoh el cual la miraba embobado- pero que yo recuerde tu me dijiste que te llamabas Risa Nakamura

Es normal que no te acuerdes ya que a pasado mucho tiempo y por lo demás es que nuestros padres me dijeron que no te dijera que era tu hermana porque tenían miedo de que me pudieras hacer algo ya sabes por lo de tus poderes de sacerdotisa y eso…

Querrás decir tus padres ¬¬… y dime que se te ofrece o.o -

Veras te he buscado 5 años después de que te fuiste de tu antiguo hogar ya que te quería advertir de una cosa pero por ahora… ¿puedo vivir aquí contigo hermanita querida de mi corazón? ¬ - decia muy ilusionada después de que su hermanita la recordara pero tenia miedo a que ahora rechazara estar con ella por culpa de sus padres

Claro que si no hay problema - ¡Hao ve y acompaña a mi hermana a tu habitación y deja sus cosas allí, ella dormirá contigo! ¬u¬ - decia pues ya que era su hermana gemela debía tener sus mismos gustos y de seguro le gustaría Hao cosa en la cual no se equivoco

De acuerdo Anna ven Risa sígueme –decía mientras cojia las cosas de Risa y le mandaba una mirada picara la cual consiguió que esta se sonrojara de sobremanera

S…si voy o/o –decia mientras seguía a Hao hasta su cuarto

Una vez colocadas las cosas de Risa se hicieron las presentaciones y esta no tardo en hacer amistad con todos. Fueron pasando los meses y su amistad para con los amigos de su hermana fue creciendo sobre todo Hao el cual se había convertido en su amor platónico y en su mejor amigo y con Hao pasaba lo mismo el no soportaba que Risa estuviera con otro hombre que no sea el y un día se entero de sus sentimientos para con la chica ojiverde Kyouyama ya era septiembre y todavía no les había contado el porque de su presencia en la pensión hasta que un día…

Anna he convocado esta reunión para decirte una cosa…. Estas comprometida no solo con Yoh sino también con heindall – decia a la vez que temía por su vida ya que ahora ya sabía como se comportaba con los demás aunque no se comportaba así para con ella gracias a esa noticia Yoh por 1º vez en mucho tiempo sintió que una emoción conocida lo embargaba odio y furia

¿Como es eso de que estoy comprometida con dos per….?- no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que alguien había entrado desde el techo encima de un robot volador con forma de cerdo el k rompió el techo tenia los ojos rojos el pelo de color violeta claro e iba acompañado por un adulto de pelo marrón de estatura mediana – ¡¡¡pero que demonios….!

Maldito Frey te dije que fueras con más cuidado- decia el chico de cabello violáceo y ojos rojos mientras maldecía una y otra vez a su acompañante

Oye heindall no te pongas así fue solo una equivocación de cálculos ¿verdad Gulinbursty? -

Oink oink - (n/a: xD)

¡¡Heindall! – gritaron las gemelas al verle por 1º vez desde hacia mucho tiempo

Anna Risa que bien que las encuentro – decia mientras iba a abrazar a sus antiguas amigas pero los gemelitos Asakura se interpusieron en su camino

Así que tú eres el famoso heindall ò.ô – decia Yoh con un dejo de enfado

Así es y vosotros sois…… o.ô - dijo heindall confundido y enfadado por haberse cruzado en su camino

Somos Yoh a Hao Asakura y yo Yoh soy el PROMETIDO de Anna ò.ó – decia Yoh haciendo énfasis en la palabra prometido

¡¡¡¡¡Que tu que! Anna dime que eso no es cierto O.O – decia con los ojos abiertos como platos

Es la verdad me comprometieron con el cuando tenia diez años, es decir cinco años después de que me hayan comprometido contigo ù.ú – decia un poco hastiada de la situación pues ya le era bastante molesto el saber que no solo esta comprometida por conveniencia con un chico sino con dos

Entonces yo debería ser tu esposo porque a nosotros nos comprometieron antes o.ô – decia intentando ser lo más convincente para que le den la razón y así poder casarse con su adorada Anna

¡¡¡¡¡¡De eso nada! ò.ó al abandonar a MI Annita perdieron todo el derecho sobre ella así que vuestro compromiso quedo anulado en ese instante ò.ó ah y siento recordarte esto Annita jijiji – decia Yoh con mucha razón en sus palabras

No hay problema pero dime una cosa Yoh ¿desde cuando yo soy tuya eh+//////+ - decia sonrojada por el comentario de Yoh pero indignada por hacer parecer que ella era un objeto cualquiera (n/a: yo soy Anna y lo mato por ese comentario tan superficial xD)

Eeeh….esto…. No me pegues por favor Annita . -

Esta vez te has salvado porque tengo asuntos más importantes que arreglar ù.ú

Estas segura de que es por eso hermanita ¬u¬ – decia mientras la sonreía de una manera picaresca

Risa que estas insinuando +.+ - dijo anna mirándola con una mirada que decia "o te callas o te entierro en el núcleo de la tierra y sabes perfectamente que si me lo propongo lo hago"

Yo nada ¿por que? – le dijo de la forma mas infantil que pudo

Bah dejémoslo ¡ya se! Hao teletransportate y ve a buscar a la señora Kino y al señor Yohmei -(n/a: recuerden que Hao podía hacer eso ya saben cuando le rodeaban las llamas y desaparecía)

Enseguida eh una cosa Anna ¿debería llamarte cuñada o ex-cuñada? o.ô -

¡¡¡¡¡Que te largues! ò.ó -

Oye hermanita ¿quienes son esas personas que mencionaste Yohmei y Kino? O.o -

Kino es mi maestra gracias a ella puedo dominar mis poderes y cuanta persona me de la gana ella fue la que me enseño a tener su carácter aunque el mío es mas flojo que el de ella y Yohmei es el esposo de ella y es el que entreno a Yoh cuando era un niño ellos son los que me comprometieron con Yoh – decia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras se sentaba – Tamao prepara el té de seguro que los señores Asakura querrán beber algo

Si señorita Anna – decia mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se iba hacia la cocina a preparar el té

Jijiji en otras palabras son mis abuelos - -

Ah o.o vale ya esta mas claro - -

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron Hao y sus abuelos y como predijo Anna tenían sed y querían beber té el cual ya estaba listo después de explicarle lo sucedido a los abuelos de los gemelos Asakura estos dictaron su veredicto

Ya veo oye tu el segundo prometido de Anna – dijo Kino

¿Yo? – decia mientras se señalaba así mismo Heindall y parpadeaba cómicamente

Si tu por lo que veo tu también tienes un gran poder ¿acaso también eres un shaman? -

No señora yo soy……. – dijo Heindall pero fue interrumpido por Risa

Heindall no digas nada o ya sabes lo que te espera ò.ó -

¿Que no diga el que hermana? ò.ó -

Ya lo sabrás Annita te lo prometo que algún día lo sabrás – decia Risa sonriendo tranquilamente

Eso no viene al caso lo que vamos a hacer es que tu pelees contra Yoh y el que gane se casara con mi mejor aprendiz, es decir, con Anna –dijo Kino con aire de superioridad

Pero aquí no podemos luchar abuelita no hay espacio libre – sugirió Yoh ya que no estaba dispuesto a romper mas cosas de la casa

Es cierto eh tú el picudín Tao verdad –dijo Kino como si se tratase de horo lo mas insultante posible

¡¡¡A quien le llama picudín vieja amargada! – decia esto Len asta que un bastón fue a parar a su bello rostro (n/a: pobre del chinito TTTT eso debe de doler TTTT)

¡¡¡Tenme mas respeto niño! Y como se de tus posesiones haz que un bus o un avión o un helicóptero o lo que sea nos lleve asta Izumo -

¡¡¡¡¡Acaso se cree que soy un chofer! -

Oye abuelita no es mas fácil que nos lleve Hao o.oÛ -

A que estas esperando Hao a una invitación llévanos hasta Izumo y tu Tao por ponerte de gallito pagaras lo que rompió Heindall – decia la abuela más que harta de estar rodeados de "chiquillos insolentes" y Len optó por callarse y maldecir a la señora por lo bajo (n/a: xD)

Una vez en Izumo se fueron asta un denso prado lleno de flores primaverales 2 cerezos y lo demás era hierva entonces empezaron a pelear

¡Que suerte que tienes hermanita tienes a 2 hombres peleándose por ti! – expreso Risa riendo divertida ante la situación

Pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo quiero a uno y al otro no -expreso cruzándose de brazos y rogándole al cielo que Yoh ganase la pelea ya que ella amaba a Yoh aunque no lo profesaba y su hermana Risa sabia de sus sentimientos

La pelea empezó Yoh izo la posesión de objetos de segundo grado y Heindall chasqueó los dedos apareciendo un halcón el cual le ayudaba mucho y para sorpresa de todos Heindall utilizaba magia lanzando sus ataques por sus ojos, Yoh iba ganando aunque Heindall era muy fuerte pero en su ultimo ataque Yoh logro derribarlo.

¿Estas bien? - – le dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

¿p...Por que lo haces? se supone que somos enemigos –le dijo mas que confundido

Porque no importa la situación siempre ay que ayudar a los demás jijiji bueno¡¡¡¡¡ he ganado! – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa en la cara y feliz por poder ser él el que se case con su adorada Anna en esto que se acercaba a sus amigos algo le golpeo la espalda

¡¡¡¡¡No pienso perder contra un miserable humano! –grito mientras corría y golpeaba a Yoh en la espalda a traición y Yoh caía al suelo adolorido por el impacto

¡¡¡¡¡Yoooooh! – grito Anna corriendo al lado de su prometido, la persona a la cual mas amaba en el mundo

¡¡¡¡¡Apártate Anna pienso matarle! –decia mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo contra el cuerpo de Yoh el cual se estaba poniendo boca arriba mientras le decia a Anna que huyera

¡¡¡¡¡No me pienso apartar! – grito mientras se reincorporaba del suelo y un brillo extraño dorado le recubría el cuerpo creándose una onda de viento a su alrededor

¡¡¡¡¡Bien por fin has despertado de tu sueño hermana! –grito mientras corría y se ponía a su altura y como le paso a su hermana también le recorrió un brillo extraño creándose al igual que antes otra onda de viento a su alrededor del mismo color que la de su hermana

¡¡¡¡¡Que demonios Anna/Risa! -Dijeron los gemelitos asakura al mismo tiempo observando a las gemelas Kyouyama

Están despertando por fin, ya veréis como Anna se casara conmigo cuando recuerde lo que hacíamos de pequeños ajajajajajaja – reía Heindall mientras adoptaba una pose de superioridad

Por fin podré ver a mi adorable hermana – dijo Frey al cual todos miraron como si de un loco se tratase (n/a: xD)

Maldito que les has hecho – gritaron de nuevo a coro los gemelos

Yo nada solo observad y veréis la realidad de la situación – dijo Heindall mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica

Un haz de luz las cubrió y de repente las hermanas kyouyama se elevaron en el aire y de fondo empezó a sonar una melodía muy conocida para ellos… la de los soldados x todos se pusieron en guardia menos dos personas Heindall y Frey.

Al no sentir la presencia de ellos bajaron la guardia y observaron a las gemelas.

De pronto Anna soltó un grito de dolor el cual asusto a Yoh pero se calmo cuando oyó la voz de la gemela de esta

Tranquila Annita es normal que te duela ya que hace mucho tiempo que no despliegas tus alas – esta oración desconcertó a los shamanes pero pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que unas plumas empezaron a salir de las espaldas de Anna y Risa y cuando no salieron mas las alas se abatieron haciendo así que el haz de luz se convirtiera en un montón de lucecitas que ahora rodeaban los cuerpos de las gemelas.

Estas descendieron hasta llegar al suelo el cual cuando lo piso hizo que sus ropas se cambiaran a unos trajes blancos con perlas doradas por debajo de los pechos haciendo que se remarcaran, el traje dejaba a la vista los hombros de las chicas siendo las mangas de forma ovalada la cual terminaba a la altura del pecho, tenia encajes de círculos dorados en el borde superior y a la altura de su cadera en su espalda llevaban atado un lazo rosa muy pálido en su mano derecha portaban una pulsera de perlas blancas y en el pelo 2 alfileres de pelo de 3 perlas cada uno, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda y llevaban unas zapatillas blancas las cuales no se notaban por lo largo del traje (n/a: es el vestido de chibiusa de sailor moon cuando se transforma en princesa de la luna ). Este traje resaltaba la piel de las muchachas y junto con sus alas le daban un toque el cual parecía que tenían en frente a dos diosas lo cual no se escapaba mucho de la realidad (n/a: insertar imagen de los shaman king con ojos como platos y a Yoh y a Hao babeándose xD)

Por fin despertases Annita - – dijo Risa mientras se colgaba de su cuello y la abrazaba como si se le fuera a escapar

Ri…Risa aire me ahogo necesito respirar - dijo Anna mas morada que una uva mientras hablaba entrecortadamente

Lo siento encima que acabas de despertar voy y casi te mato xP que descuido – dijo mientras se separaba de ella

No pasa nada Risa todo esta bien - -

¡¡¡¡¡Oh no Anna esta sonriendo es el fin del mundo! – dijeron Len y Horo los cuales se llevaron un bastonazo en toda la cara por cortesía de la señora Kino (n/a: xD)

Anna, Risa por fin sois vosotras mismas – grito Heindall acercándose a ellas

¡¡¡¡¡No te me acerques Heindall! – grito mientras alzo la mano en señal de stop y desplegaba un mínimo de energía haciendo que Heindall vuele por los aires y se caiga en el suelo- acaso crees que soy estupida estuve consciente en toda la pelea ò.ó

¡¡¡¡¡Que tiene de malo reclamar lo que es mío eh! -

¡¡¡¡¡Que yo nunca fui tuya! - grito ya harta de que la trataran de un objeto

Como quieras, entonces puedo hacer esto – dijo mientras su halcón se lanzo de picado desde el cielo y cojio por un brazo a Risa y la llevo asta su amo- si no te casas conmigo por la buenas lo are por las malas

¡¡¡¡¡Risa! – grito Anna desesperada

¡¡¡¡¡Suéltala maldito, espíritu del fuego! – grito cabreado Hao

El espíritu del fuego recupero sana y salva a la chica que le desvelaba por las noches y la deposito con cuidado al lado de su hermana quien no dudo en abrazarla

¿Estas bien Risa? - pregunto Anna una vez que se aparto de ella

Si no te preocupes - -

Oye Anna ¿de cuando acá eres así? – preguntaron todos los shamanes

Siempre he sido así o.o lo que pasa es que en mi forma humana soy diferente - -

¿Cómo que humana? – se animo a preguntar Yoh

¿Que no se nota? soy un ángel - -

Ejem querrás decir somos - - dijo Risa divertida estado de shock general menos Heindall y Frey (n/a: es cansino escribir eso siempre) - oye Annita ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer que padre se encargue de esto?

Muy a mi pesar estoy de acuerdo contigo u.u –

Entonces las gemelas, ahora ángeles, volaban en el cielo y empezó a sonar una música de fondo, una que no habían oído nunca (n/a: para los que quieran saber que canción es, es la de kirameru kakera) Anna cantaba la primera parte de la canción mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho y cuando llego al estribillo el cual canto con su hermana separó sus manos haciendo el ademán de querer abrazar a alguien pero los brazos no se detuvieron ya que se alzaron por completo juntando sus muñecas y saliendo un resplandor dorado que se dirigió hacia el cielo y en la segunda parte le tocaba a Risa la cual hizo los mismos gestos que su hermana y el final lo cantaron a dúo, lo cual consiguió que todos, sin excepción se quedaran embobados oyéndolas cantar. Cuando terminaron de cantar del resplandor que salían de sus manos los cuales se unieron empezaron a descender dos personas.

Cuando los cuatro estaban en tierra se pudo distinguir a las dos personas que descendieron del cielo una de ellas, un chico, tenia el pelo del mismo color que el de manta y también del mismo estilo, sus ojos eran verdes y portaba unos pantalones marrón fuerte su camisa era blanca y usaba una corbata verde y su saco del mismo color que el pantalón y unos zapatos negros, todavía se podían ver las alas del chico.

Mientras que la chica tenia el pelo rubio y ondulado el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia los ojos negros y portaba un vestido azul claro, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, el cual en la cadera se separaba a la mitad dejando así ver su falda rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las piernas y usaba unos zapatos de tacón negros. En ella también se veían sus alas

Que bien se siente el volver a la tierra ¿no crees amor?- dijo la chica rubia abrazando al chico de ojos verdes

Tienes razón Freya – dio este mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica rubia la cual lo recibió gustosa

¡Madre, padre! – grito Risa corriendo hacia ellos y abrazándolos respondiendo ellos el abrazo de su hija, mientras que los shamanes se sorprendieran

Oh Freya mi querida y dulce hermanita – dijo Frey haciendo que los shamanes se sorprendieran aun mas si es que se podía

¿Así que tú eres como ellos? – pregunto horo

Así es ¡¡hermanita! –grito Frey no tardando ni 2 segundos en ir a abrazar a su hermana la cual lo dejo KO de un golpe.

Anna ellos son tus padres ¿acaso no te encuentras feliz de poder volver a verlos? – le pregunto Yoh viendo como su prometida se acercaba a el

Estoy contenta pero desconfío de ellos por el hecho de haberme abandonado u.u – dijo mientras depositaba sus manos en el pecho de su prometido y de ellas salía una luz amarilla la cual reconfortaba el cuerpo del muchacho, esta luz hacia que el cuerpo del shaman recuperara todas sus fuerzas

Jijijiji gracias por curarme – dijo mientras se levantaban y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Por nada n/-/n – le respondió con una sonrisa que maravillo a Yoh – oye Yoh ¿podrías venir conmigo para ir a hablar con mis padres?

Claro - -

Una vez que llegaron a donde estaban los padres de las gemelas Anna hablo

Hola otra vez padres – dijo con toda la seriedad y frialdad de la antigua Anna Kyouyama – os hemos llamado para…- pero no la dejaron continuar ya que la interrumpió su padre

Para que detengamos a Heindall, lo se, te he estado observando - dijo el padre de ambas chicas mientras que giraba la cabeza para encontrarse con Heindall avanzando hacia el

Vaya con que el gran dios Loki y la gran y bella diosa Freya han aparecido para ayudar a su hijita del alma la cual abandonaron hace unos cuantos ¿ocho nueve años? – dijo con un deje de ironía

Eso no es de tu incumbencia dios Heindall –

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DIOSES! O.O - gritaron los shamanes asombrados

Dios Frey quiero que protejas a mis hijas y a mi esposa voy a luchar con Heindall – dijo Loki ignorando la exclamación de los shamanes

¿R…Risa eres una diosa? – pregunto Hao con nerviosismo

No exactamente, soy hija de 2 dioses pero eso no implica que mi hermana y yo lo seamos, nosotras 2 somos ángeles - - respondió Risa como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Loki y Heindall lucharon Loki con su bastón mágico y Heindall con sus ojos al igual que antes, después de mucho tiempo Loki gano la batalla y Heindall se rindió

Quiero que dejes de molestar a mis hijas Heindall- dijo ya hastiado Loki de todo aquello

Nunca recuerda que tú me comprometiste con ella –

Pero nunca supe tus intenciones por las que no te negaste a ello y me di cuenta muy tarde, no te negaste porque querías su poder para beneficiarte, cuando supe el porque tuve que proteger a mi hija y la única forma de hacerlo era mandándola a la Tierra, con una familia poderosa y lo demás fue una coartada para que no la encontraras nunca pero ya veo que mi plan fallo, ¿me has oído Anna? Si te abandone fue para protegerte de este miserable – dijo mientras miraba a su hija Anna la cual empezó a llorar y bajo la cabeza para que no la vieran en ese deplorable estado, pero de repente empezó a llover.

Nunca… nunca te lo perdonare Heindall –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero el cual fue escuchado por todos – nunca te perdonare el que me hayas arrebatado a mi familia –dijo esto último elevando el rostro y enfrentándolo cara a cara mientras echaba a volar.

Cuando Anna estuvo lo suficientemente alto empezó a recitar un conjuro mientras alzaba los brazos en un ademán de querer abrazar a alguien:

"_por el viento que azota los mares, por el fuego que quema los hogares, por la tierra que mas allá del horizonte se expande, por las aguas que mi vista a ver alcance, por el cielo que ahora turbio se halle, yo invoco a toda fuerza natural y espiritual, como sacerdotisa que soy invoco a los espíritus de la tierra, del agua, del viento, del fuego y de la electricidad, y como ángel que soy invoco todo el poder que en mi se halle, uníos en mi espíritus de la naturaleza, dame mas fuerza poder que en mi se encuentra, que mi plegaria sea escuchada, TECNICA DE LA SACERDOTISA ANNA" – _a cada palabra que Anna recitaba el viento y la lluvia aumentaban de fuerza y cada vez que invocaba a un espíritu este aparecía y cuando termino de recitar el conjuro una luz blanca inundo el lugar.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Anna! – grito Yoh desesperado ya que el sabia que Anna nunca había realizado una posesión de almas de ese nivel

Cuando la luz se disipo pudieron ver a una Anna mas adulta con un traje blanco idéntico al de antes salvo por una diferencia este era mas largo y terminaba en un traje de cola (n/a: esta vez me estoy refiriendo al traje de bunny cuando se convertía en la reina de la luna también de sailor moon)

Y solo con tocar el pasto, de los pies de heindall aparecieron unas plantas que rodearon y alzaron el cuerpo de Heindall, el cual no tubo tiempo de reaccionar

¡¡¡Suéltame! – grito Heindall atado por las ramas de brazos y pies

Ahora sufrirás lo que eh sufrido yo en la Tierra maldito desgraciado, ¡¡¡Castigo celestial! (n/a: lo siento pero no se me ocurrió otro xP)

Heindall sentía en su cuerpo cada una de las sensaciones de Anna como si fueran puñales clavándose en su pecho y cuando termino el castigo que le implanto Anna las ramas volvieron al suelo y el cuerpo de Heindall cayo al suelo, estaba inconsciente.

Una vez el ángel llego al suelo recupero su estado normal haciendo que los espíritus de la naturaleza salieran de ella y volvieran al lugar del que vinieron para ayudarla se dirigió hacia sus padres y su hermana los cuales esperaban que ella volviese a su casa.

Padre yo….u.u siempre he pensado que me abandonaste porque me tenias miedo y no querías volver a verme…siento mucho el haberte tenido rencor ya que veo que estaba equivocada – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa

Hija ven acércate – dijo Freya mientras se acercaba un poco para poder abrazar a sus hijas – nunca haríamos eso somos tus padres y te queremos pero las cosas no nos salieron bien – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mientras que su hija Anna se abrazaba mas a ella llorando en los brazos de su madre.

Anna hija ¿vendrás con nosotros al reino de los cielos, a tu antiguo hogar? – preguntó Loki mientras se acercaba a su familia y acariciaba las cabezas de sus hijas.

No padre, no me iré, todavía me quedan muchas cosas por hacer aquí – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y miraba a sus amigos para después mirar a su familia.

Ya veo y tu Risa te vienes con nosotros –le pregunto a su otra hija la cual se quedo en estado de shock.

¡¡¡Qué pero es que yo me quiero quedar aquí junto a mi hermana, mis amigos y junto con la persona que amo: a Hao! – grito muy desesperada para después darse cuenta de lo que dijo y ponerse mas roja que un tomate

Jajajajaja esta bien hija podéis quedaros – dijo Loki divertido - pero eso si queremos que vengáis una vez al mes a visitarnos eh

Si padre lo prometemos – respondieron a coro las gemelas.

Chicos muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestras hijas –

No se preocupe no es molestia –respondieron los shamanes

Ah y por cierto ¿Yoh y Hao Asakura? –

¿Si señor que se le ofrece? – respondieron los gemelos a dúo

Espero que hagáis muy felices a mis hijas ahora si nos vamos - adiós hijas hasta dentro de un mes –

Una vez que se fueron las gemelas fueron a donde se encontraban los demás y cuando Anna pasó al lado de Yoh esta se desmayó teniendo como consecuencia el que portase su antiguo vestido y su pañoleta roja y sus alas desaparecieran, pero Yoh la cojio a tiempo para que no se cayera, había usado mucho poder en un solo día y eso era realmente agotador, Yoh cargo a Anna en sus brazos. Mientras que cuando Risa paso por un lado de Hao, éste la cojio de un brazo y la cargo.

Yoh te robo a Risa un rato nos vemos en casa – dijo esto y se subió en el espíritu del fuego con Risa a cuestas.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino los shamanes Yoh puso a Anna en el futón del cuarto de esta, Anna fue despertándose poco a poco pero sin abrir los ojos estuvo recordando lo sucedido y cuando los abrió lo 1º que vio fue a un Yoh preocupado por su salud.

Annita descansa has gastado mucha energía – decia Yoh preocupado

¿Con quien crees que hablas Yoh? ò.ô… a y por cierto gracias por todo lo de hoy- dijo mientras se sentaba, depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de su prometido y se volvía a acostar pero de lado para evitar que Yoh la viera roja de la pena – te amo –dijo en casi un susurro.

O.O…. - yo también te amo Annita o - dijo mientras hacia que su prometida se girase lentamente y depositaba un beso en los labios de ella – y ahora por favor descansa que no quiero que te pase nada malo de acuerdo -

Esta bien papa ¬¬ -

¿Por qué me dices así? o.O –

Por que por tu forma de hablar pareces mi padre -.- -

Jijiji lo siento pero es que me preocupé por ti pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es que descanses. –

Esta bien buenas noches – dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de su prometido y se arropaba mejor en las sabanas.

(((Mientras tanto en otro lugar)))

Risa y Hao se encontraban en un arroyo con mucha vegetación alrededor todo era paz y quietud, Risa estaba sentada en el borde del arroyo y Hao en la rama de un árbol asta que la curiosidad le ganó al shaman de fuego

Oye Risa ¿es cierto eso que dijiste antes? –

Pues…. La verdad es que si – dijo mientras que su rostro sonrojado era ocultado por su pelo

Niña tonta…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Me hubieras ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza y muchas noches en vela pensando si tu sentías lo mismo que yo por ti – dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Eso quiere decir que…. O.o – dijo Risa confundida

Hao para hacer las cosas más fáciles levantó a Risa del suelo y puso la espalda de esta contra un árbol cercano y la beso, beso que fue respondido tímidamente ya que era el primero no solo de Risa sino de ambos. Una vez que se separaron por falta de oxigeno Hao completo la oración.

Que yo también te amo – dijo dándole un segundo beso el cual también fue respondido

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Paso el tiempo y ahora solo habitaban seis personas la pensión En ya que los demás se tuvieron que ir todos a realizar sus sueños y ahora en la casa habitaban los ya recién casados Yoh y Anna Asakura junto con su hijo Hanna Asakura este tenia la edad de 5 años y tenia el pelo rubio ojos marrones y el carácter de su padre pero cuando se trataba de algo serio adoptaba el carácter frío y firme de su madre, y también Risa y Hao Asakura con su hija Yumi Asakura una niña de cabello marrón y de ojos verdes su carácter era muy dulce y amable con las personas pero si quería con una sola mirada hacia que cualquier persona se congelara de la mirada tan llena de odio y frialdad que podía portar aunque solo raras veces lo hacia (n/a: recuerden las miraditas a sus enemigos de Hao en el torneo, esas son a las que me refiero). Todo era perfecto y nunca faltaron a su promesa las familias Asakura visitaban siempre a la familia Kyouyama. Todo para ellos era y seguiría siendo perfecto.

**_Fin_**

-o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o-o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--

Buenas este fic lo soñé hace poco y si se preguntan quienes son los personajes son los de Shaman King y de el misterioso Loki juro k no volveré a ver esta ultima serie y oír música de shaman king nunca mas, me hace soñar raro xD es mi segundo fic dedicado a Uzume Arisawa feliz cumple! Te prometí uno y aquí esta espero que te la pases bien y que te regalen mucho dew

Publicado el día: 31 / 3 / 06


End file.
